yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Conversa no quadro:Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG: Jogo e Jogabilidade/@comment-26259968-20160524152545
Fala galera! Hoje eu trago para vocês o segundo artigo da nossa série Desmistificando Regras. O tema deste artigo será sobre alvos. Mas antes disso, se você ainda não viu nosso primeiro artigo dessa série, você pode vê-lo em: Desmistificando Regras, Parte 1: PSCT. 'Desmistificando Regras, Parte 2: Escolhendo Alvos' Básicos de Escolher um Alvo Através do PSCT, dá para ver claramente quando um efeito escolhe ou não um alvo. Um efeito escolhe um alvo se, e somente se, o texto do card usar a palavra "escolha(er)". Muito simples, mas lembre-se novamente que isso só se aplica aos cards com PSCT. Exemplos simples são Phoenix Wing Wind Blast e Mirror Force: Descarte 1 card e, depois, escolha 1 card que seu oponente controla; coloque o alvo no topo do Deck. Isto claramente escolhe um alvo. Quando um monstro do oponente declarar um ataque: destrua todos os monstros em Posição de Ataque que seu oponente controla. Isto não. Escolher um Alvo e Resolução As coisas ficam mais interessantes quando nós olhamos depois do ponto e vírgula. Se um efeito também usa a palavra "alvo" depois do ponto e vírgula, então as condições do alvo escolhido precisam estar todas corretas quando o efeito resolver, ou ele resolve sem efeito. Isto é um pouco prolixo, mas pense comigo - é claro com alguns exemplos. Vamos começar com esse efeito de Atlantean Marksman: Quando este card for enviado para o Cemitério para ativar o efeito de um monstro de ÁGUA: escolha 1 card Baixado que seu oponente controla; destrua o alvo. O efeito usa a palavra "alvo" depois do ponto e vírgula. Marksman escolhe 1 card Baixado, então esta regra do PSCT está nos dizendo que Marksman verifica se o alvo ainda está Baixado na resolução antes dele destruí-lo. Assim, se o card escolhido for ativado em Corrente, então Marksman não irá destruí-lo. Compare isto com o primeiro efeito de Galaxy Cyclone: Escolha 1 Card de Magia/Armadilha Baixado no campo; destrua-o. Porque ele não usa a palavra "alvo" depois do ponto e vírgula, ele não se importa se o alvo ainda está com a face para baixo no momento da resolução. Galaxy Cyclone irá destruí-lo de qualquer maneira. Outro exemplo é Trap Hole: Quando seu oponente Invocar por Invocação-Normal ou Virar 1 monstro com 1000 ou mais de ATK: escolha o monstro; destrua o alvo. Uma vez que ele diz "alvo" depois do ponto e vírgula, ele só irá destruir o monstro escolhido se ele ainda tiver 1000 ou mais de ATK no momento da resolução. Se o oponente ativar qualquer coisa em Corrente como Shrink (ou Book of Moon) para que o monstro tenha menos do que 1000 de ATK (ou esteja com a face para baixo, para o seu ATK não poder ser determinado), então Trap Hole não irá destruí-lo. Se um efeito não usa a palavra "alvo" depois do ponto e vírgula, leia o card cuidadosamente para descobrir o que ainda é necessário para estar correto quando ele resolver. Por exemplo, vamos ver Bottomless Trap Hole: Quando seu oponente Invocar um ou mais monstros com 1500 ou mais de ATK: destrua esses monstros com 1500 ou mais de ATK e, se isso acontecer, bana-os. Mesmo que ele não escolha um alvo, o texto nos diz que os monstros ainda precisam ter 1500 ou mais de ATK no momento da resolução. Se alguma coisa for ativado em Corrente, reduzindo seu ATK abaixo de 1500, então Bottomless Trap Hole não irá destruir ou banir esse monstro. Há um artigo inteiro dedicado à esta pequena regra e sua aplicação ao Effect Veiler e semelhantes, se você estiver interessado: "O Alvo" - Como Noble Knights Derrotam Effect Veiler. Observe que os efeitos não localizam cards quando eles mudam de local (campo, Cemitério, etc.). Para simplificar, vou usar Monster Reborn para ilustrar isso: Escolha 1 monstro no Cemitério de qualquer duelista; Invoque-o por Invocação-Especial. Se D.D. Crow for ativado em Corrente ao card que Reborn está escolhendo como alvo, Reborn não irá Invocá-lo por Invocação-Especial, porque o monstro não está mais no mesmo local, mesmo que ele não diga 'Invoque o alvo por Invocação-Especial'. Múltiplos Alvos Quando um efeito escolhe múltiplos cards como alvo, existem vários valores para que ele possa 'se importar' sobre as condições do alvo escolhido sendo corretas no momento da resolução. Se ele não usa "os alvos" depois do ponto e vírgula, ele não precisa que as condições do alvo escolhido estejam corretas no momento da resolução. Este é o caso 'não exigente'. Por exemplo, Wind-Up Arsenal Zenmaioh: Uma vez por turno: você pode desassociar 1 Matéria Xyz deste card para escolher 2 cards Baixados no campo; destrua-os. Ele não usa a palavra "alvos" depois do ponto e vírgula, então, assim como no caso de alvo único, ele não se importa se qualquer um dos alvos não estiverem Baixados quando o efeito resolve. Ele também não se importa se ele não puder destruir um dos alvos - ele ainda irá tentar destruir o outro alvo. Não exigente em tudo. Se ele usa "os alvos" depois do ponto e vírgula, ele verifica as condições do alvo escolhido para cada alvo individualmente no momento da resolução. Este é o caso em que o efeito olha para cada card individualmente. Por exemplo, Tiger Dragon: Quando este card for Invocado por Invocação-Tributo ao oferecer como Tributo um monstro do Tipo Dragão: você pode escolher até 2 Cards de Magia/Armadilha com a face para baixo que seu oponente controla; destrua os alvos. Se um alvo for virado com a face para cima, Tiger Dragon não irá destruí-lo, mas ele ainda irá verificar o outro alvo e destruí-lo se ele ainda estiver com a face para baixo. Se ele usa "ambos" ou "todos" (conforme o caso), então ele verifica as condições do alvo escolhido coletivamente, e se eles não estiverem totalmente corretos, ele não faz nada. Pot of Avarice está banido atualmente, então, em vez disso eu vou usar Jar of Avarice como um exemplo: Escolha 5 cards no seu Cemitério, exceto "Jar of Avarice"; embaralhe todos os 5 no Deck e, depois, compre 1 card. Você só pode ativar 1 "Jar of Avarice" por turno. Uma vez que ele se refere especificamente à 'todos os 5', se D.D. Crow for ativado em Corrente para banir um dos 5, Jar of Avarice não fará nada. 'Todos' (ou 'ambos') significa 'tudo ou nada'. Hora do Quiz! (1) Quais desses efeitos escolhem alvo? - Este efeito de Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon: Uma vez por turno: você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro do Tipo Dragão da sua mão ou Cemitério, exceto "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon". - Deep Dark Trap Hole: Quando um ou mais Monstros de Efeito de Nível 5 ou mais forem Invocados por Invocação-Especial: bana esses Monstros de Efeito de Nível 5 ou mais. - Creature Swap: Cada duelista escolhe 1 monstro que ele controla e troca o controle desse monstro com o outro. Esses monstros não podem mudar suas posições de batalha pelo restante do turno. (2) Verdadeiro ou Falso: Se o efeito de Calcab, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss escolher um Call of the Haunted Baixado, e CotH for ativado em Corrente ao efeito de Calcab, CotH ainda será devolvida para a mão quando o efeito de Calcab resolver. Se este card for enviado para o Cemitério: você pode escolher 1 Card Baixado de Magia/Armadilha no campo; devolva o alvo para a mão. (3) Verdadeiro ou Falso: Se Book of Moon for ativado em Corrente para virar com a face para baixo o alvo do (segundo efeito de) Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer , o alvo ainda será devolvido para o Deck. Você pode desassociar 2 Matérias Xyz deste card e, depois, escolher 1 outro card com a face para cima no campo; embaralhe-o no Deck. (4) Duelista A ativa o efeito de Infernity General, e Duelista B inicia uma Corrente ao descartar D.D. Crow por seu efeito, para banir um dos alvos. O que acontece? Se você não tiver cards em sua mão: você pode banir este card do seu Cemitério para escolher 2 monstros "Infernity" de Nível 3 ou menos no seu Cemitério; Invoque-os por Invocação-Especial do Cemitério, mas seus efeitos são negados. - Ambos os alvos ainda serão Invocados por Invocação-Especial - Somente o alvo que não foi banido ainda será Invocado por Invocação-Especial - Nenhum dos dois será Invocado por Invocação-Especial (5) O efeito de Greenkappa escolhe 2 Cards de Armadilha Baixados. Um deles é ativado em Corrente. O que acontece? VIRE: Escolha 2 Cards Baixados de Magia/Armadilha no campo; destrua os alvos. - Ambos os alvos ainda serão destruídos - Somente o alvo que não foi ativado em Corrente será destruído - Nenhum dos dois será destruído Respostas do Quiz (1) Nenhum deles! Nenhum dos cards usa a palavra "alvo". Porém, devemos verificar que Creature Sawp possui PSCT, porque não é imediatamente óbvio, mas ele tem, por isso estamos esclarecidos. (2) Falso Calcab escolhe um card Baixado, e devolve "o alvo" para a mão, então o card precisa ainda estar Baixado no momento da resolução para Calcab devolvê-lo. (3) Verdadeiro Castel irá devolvê"-lo" para o Deck, então ele não se importa se seu alvo ainda está ou não com a face para cima quando o efeito resolve. (4) Somente o alvo que não foi banido ainda será Invocado por Invocação-Especial O alvo banido definitivamente não poderá ser Invocado por Invocação-Especial, porque ele foi movido do seu local original. Mas Infernity General irá Invocá"-los" por Invocação-Especial, por isso ele não é exigente, e irá Invocar o outro por Invocação-Especial. (5) Somente o alvo que não foi ativado em Corrente será destruído Greenkappa escolhe cards Baixados, e destrói "os alvos", então ele verifica cada alvo separadamente para se certificar de que eles ainda estão Baixados no momento da resolução. Artigo em inglês: Demystifying Rulings, Part 2: Targeting. O próximo artigo será sobre SEGOC. Abraço e até a próxima!!! o/ Guto Seiya (discussão) 15h25min de 24 de Maio de 2016 (UTC)